NoblePC10
'Demon Actress '(悪魔女優 Akuma joyū) is the tenth episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It features Noir and Gale's new job on earth and Noir met Ferio after the big battle. Plot Even with Miho's help in their new home, Shiro suggested four of them to make a living and pay for their own needs. All pointed to Gale who refused to go to school but even he refused. Suddenly, someone asked Noir if she want to be an actress and told to join an audition. She took Gale with her to the audition and both surprisingly passed. But right before the shooting starts, Ferio finally came to meet his sister. Shocked, Noir tried to take Ferio back, her fear weaken her will to fight. Synopsis Miho and Shiro are discussing about their needs for the next month and how much they need. Miho did always said that she could help with their living. After Miho left, Shiro told Noir, Gale and Lilly that they need to find a living to help with Miho because they can't depend on her too much. Lilly asked how and Shiro suggested a part time job. He already researched about it and its not rare for a student to have a part time job. But Gale asked if money from that will be enough for them. Noir said that three of them should do a part time job while Gale do a full time job instead. Gale refused, but then Lilly agreed for he didn't want to go to school. Shiro said the same thing. Gale refused and Noir joked that either he go to school and have a part time job or he could look for a full time job, if not he will be kicked out. Gale refused and he left. Lilly told Noir that maybe she was too harsh, but Noir said that she only joked about it. Shiro told her to apologize and she obey. She look for Gale and finally find him. She told him to knock it off and she apologized and said she only joked. Suddenly, a guy came to her and asked her name. Hearing her name, he smiled interestingly and asked if she want to join a casting for a new movie. He said that the movie is directed by a famous director and is anticipated to be a very great movie. Gale who heard that noticed that some people are being asked the same thing around them. Scouting. Then he suddenly heard that she could bring him as well. Gale was about to refuse but Noir quickly said that she will come with Gale. The next day at school, Noir tells everything to the others while Lilly only could sighed. But she also said that Noir is very pretty and dramatic so she's pretty sure she could pass the casting. Nobody knows if its a compliment or not. Noir tells them that this friday they will be casted on the studio. All she got to do is act a chosen scene. But after hearing Gale will join her, they all wonder if he can do it. Lilly asked why and Yuuki said that Gale looks like the type of person with flat face who cannot act. Meanwhile in the Demon Kingdom, Ferio dreamed of that day. The day where his sister leave him. But that dream soon ended with a struck of lighting from Malitia. She told him to wake up and get ready for today's meeting. He looked at his other sister, much different from Noir. Malitia is very kind to everyone, but very rotten and malicious on the inside. Except her siblings, she always badmouth them and never afraid to stab them from the back. Unlike Noir who looks very cold and distant by outsider, but actually very warm and caring. He always wonder why both are so different. Malitia keep nagging him to get up. But he said that he can't come to the meeting today because he's very tired from yesterdays training. After she leave, Ferio stood and Noir's brooch. The brooch he gave to her on her birthday years ago. He clearly remember her face, a face he always want to protect. Of course, at the end, she's the one who always protect him. He remember her last words to him. Words of betrayal. Deep down, he always want to know the reason behind it. And perhaps the truth if its really a lie. But on the other side, he's also scared of Nox. The brother he always admire and scared of. He get ready and opened a portal. He didn't know exactly where Noir is, except the fact that she's on earth. Then he remembered a gift Shiro gave him. Its a small compass that able to track anyone. Anyone but being superior than him in title and his family. He tried to track the red cure, but it can't. He know the reason anyways. She's a possible Noble's Child, the most powerful warriors above anything else. He never want to use it to track Shiro, but for now, he got no choice but to do so. Saturday has come. Noir is dragging Gale to the studio which surprisingly filled with a lot of people. They wait in line for their turns and act. Meanwhile in their home, Shiro and the others are waiting. Yuuki said that Roku wishes them luck and hoped he could join but he got basketball practice. Same with Kito who got family meeting. Shiro asked Miho why didn't she join. She said it was a business meeting so she doesn't have to join. After few hours of movie marathon, they got a call that both of them passed but they can't tell what role. The director is very hyped and want the shooting starts tomorrow. Noir also said she is allowed to bring some friends who are trusty of keeping secrets and she invited them all, including Roku and Kito, Shiro told her that they all will come tomorrow. Noir said thank you while Gale shouts and told them to not come. Ferio secretly heard everything. He waited for tomorrow and meet Noir. The next day, they all come to the studio. Noir is there with Gale and even so, both still not allowed to tell what movie and role they are playing. Roku and Kito said they'll be late. Suddenly, the lights went out and the staffs said they are checking it. Suddenly, Shiro feel something unpleasant. Then they heard a voice laughing. Noir flinched hearing it. The voice said thing about betrayal. Yuuki feels that the voice is familiar. Noir took a step back when a the voice talks closely in front of her. Suddenly, the lights are on, but dim. Noir can't see who he is, but she knows. Shiro then turned into demon and he spot the person behind a shadow. He grabbed his neck as he is pushed to the light and revealing his face. Shiro shocked and let it go as Noir fell petrified. It's Ferio. Noir cried as she run to hug him, but Ferio flinched and pushed her. Shiro catch her and ask him what's wrong. Ferio said that he cannot forgive a betrayal like her. Noir was confused, but after hearing Ferio's story, she tried to explain that what Nox said is a lie. Ferio screamed and said that the one who is lying is her. He summoned a Daemonium and said that he loved Noir, but if she doesn't, then its better for her to die. The girls transformed to protect Noir. But she didn't. Shiro wanted to help the cures, but Ferio fight him while the cures fight the Daemonium. Ferio managed to stuck Shiro. Seeing that, she transformed but every time Ferio attacked, she either defend herself and didn't attack back. Miho finally said that Noir need to get hold of herself. For now, focus on defeating the Daemonium. Lilly agreed and she will help her deal things with Ferio. Yuuki said that she will distract Ferio while Noir attack the Daemonium. Sora will try and free Shiro. Noir smiled and agreed. She dashed and defeated the Daemonium, just when Ferio is about to attack her, he saw how her friends help her with this. Shiro came to him and told him that what Nox said is not true. Ferio was about to attack him, but then he saw Noir. He then left after saying that Shiro must be prepared to get killed by him if something happens to Noir. Shiro smiled, knowing that Ferio might not be changed at all. Noir saw Ferio left. She feel horrible as a sister. Shiro said that Ferio might not be changed, for his heart is still the same. Gale also said the same thing. He didn't feel the same energy from Ferio like the others. Gale thought its because he is a demon and his powers are already powerful to begin with. But his own powers are not tainted. Not fully tainted to be precise. Because of the incident, the shooting is postponed to next week. Roku and Kito arrived after saying that a cameramen was found unconscious with similar symptoms like the recent incindents. Roku asked if everyone is okay. Kito on the other hand, got suspicions about this said nothing. He wonder why. Meanwhile, Ferio is back to his room is greeted by Sly. Sly ask where was he and he said he went for some fresh air. Sly told him that Malitia said he's tired and he said he is. Ferio sat on his bed while looking at Noir's brooch. Sly slyther and sat next to him. She asked if he still love Noir. Ferio flinched. Sly said that if he still do, does this means he's also a traitor. Ferio stood and said no. He will get revenge to her, even if he must kill her. Sly smiled mischievously and left while saying to herself that she understood Ferio's feelings. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains * Malitia * Ferio * Sly * Daemonium Other Characters * Takibi Roku * Hanamiya Kito Trivia * Noir finally meet Ferio after their seperation. * Cure Alteta performed Shadow Rage for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes